


Curiosity

by Evening12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Marauders' Era, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening12/pseuds/Evening12
Summary: Remus had always lied about this one thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hh-sugarquill](http://hh-sugarquill.livejournal.com/)'s Draboodlefest in 2013.

Being curious is only human. Being curious about atypical ongoing is even part of human experiences. And so, Remus could not fault people for wanting to know about the night that he got bit.

Some people people asked out of a morbid sense of curiosity. They wanted to know the gruesome details. Had he thought that he was going to die? Had he felt the teeth rip open his skin? Other showed concern and at times pity when they inquired. Had it happened quickly? Had he been thankful for being unconscious for most of it? While Remus could not blame people for wanting to fulfill their curiosity, he certainly wished he could. And so when people asked Remus if he remembered the night that he got bit, he had always lied and said no.

That is until Sirius asked him that very same question a few hours before the full moon. Remus told him about the smell of the crisp autumn air and the beautiful yellow and orange leaves that had covered the grass. He told Sirius about the splashes of red that had tainted those very same leaves. On the second floor of the Shrieking Shack, Remus told Sirius how big the moon had seemed on that night.


End file.
